Where the Lovelight Gleams
by JordanMcGee
Summary: Jax & Tara's first Christmas together. One Shot.


_AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and Holiday greetings to you all!_

_This was supposed to be included in The Right Direction, Part 1 but it got edited it out because it didn't really flow with the story at the time. I came across the draft while working on the latest chapter for Part 2 and couldn't resist finishing it as a one-shot._

_I chose the title because it's a line from one of my favorite Christmas carols, and because I believe that Jax and Tara are only home when they're with each other._

* * *

><p><strong>WHERE THE LOVELIGHT GLEAMS<strong>

"Are you really sure this is okay?" Tara buries her face against his neck for a moment before climbing off his bike. Jax climbs off quickly and pulls her into his arms; part to calm the nerves churning through her and part to keep her from running all the way back to her house. It'd taken him days to convince her to come to Christmas Eve dinner at his house; given the chilly - to say the least - relationship that's developed between her and his mom, she doubted her welcome at Gemma Teller's annual Christmas Eve family fest.

"Hundred percent sure, Babe." He smacks a loud kiss on those full pink lips. And then another one because he just can't help himself. "She would've called and invited you herself but got caught up in some stuff at TM. So she just insisted that I bring you." It's a slight exaggeration. _"If she can't spare you for a few measly hours to be with your family, then by all means, fucking bring her." _Gemma had snapped, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him when he informed her that he was spending the holidays with Tara. It's their first extended school break as a couple, and he wants to spend every second of it with her.

Also, he knows that since her mom died six years, Tara's spent the holidays more or less alone as Old Man Knowles would either head to Reno with his drinking buddies or stay in town and close the bars down, often spending the nights in the drunk tank. Last year on Christmas Day, he heard that Charming PD arrested him for public intoxication at one o'clock in the afternoon - after he'd thrown out the Christmas meal that Tara'd made him out into the front yard then screamed vicious obscenities at her as she cleaned up the mess. Jax tamps down the all-too-familiar rage and red mist that coats his vision every time he thinks of Frank Knowles, that miserable fucking son-of-a-bitch. But Tara's with him now, and he intends to give her perfect memories from here on out.

"I love you." Tara gifts him with a dazzling smile that spikes his pulse then leans against him when he takes her hand and leads her into his house. The foyer is empty but he can hear the boisterous chatter from the party guests coming from the kitchen and living room.

What a difference from a year ago…Last year, they were all still reeling from his dad's horrifying death a month before. He'd been fucking repulsed that his mother still planned to throw her annual Christmas Eve party - especially with Clay, that motherfucker (literally), playing host. He wound up leaving with Opie within minutes of the party to go join Piney on a binge-drinking fest at the cabin; like his dad's best friend, he couldn't stomach so much festivity just weeks after losing JT. Gemma had been furious and grounded Jax for two weeks afterwards - which, of course, he ignored.

This year, although Jax still misses his dad like hell, not to mention Opie - who'd moved away right before school started to live with his mother - he can't seem to keep the constant smile from his face or shake his perpetual good mood. No doubt his holiday cheer has everything to do with the gorgeous girl who'd rocked his world seven months ago. She pulls off her peacoat to reveal a fuzzy red sweater that more or less dares him to touch her and test its softness - which he does instantly. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, he concludes that the sweater's definitely soft, but nothing compared to the silky smooth skin it covers.

"I love you more," he whispers against her mouth before claiming her lips again. His hands cup her perfect ass as he presses her against his growing erection. Holy fuck, he's got to stop and get control of himself before he winds up dragging her upstairs to his room.

"I'd say get a room, but your mom would kill me - and the two of you - if you're late for dinner." Jax feels Tara try to spring away from him at the sound of Clay's amused voice, but he hangs on tight and grins down at her bright red face. Since they first hooked up at the beginning of the summer, they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other - regardless of time or place or witnesses. So it cracks him up to watch Tara blush every time they get caught mauling each other, especially since she's shocked him stupid in some of the places where she'd tried (and always succeeded) to seduce him.

"Hey," Jax nods in greeting at the SAMCRO President, who happens to be his boss and his mom's boyfriend - a pretty fucked-up combination - but one he's learning to tolerate. On the most part, Clay's not a bad guy; he helped Jax secure his first Harley and seems like a decent leader for SAMCRO (at least from Jax's Prospect vantage point). It's just hard to see someone take his dad's place so soon. "Where's mom?" At her parties, his mother seems to be everywhere - in the kitchen, where her control freak tendencies won't allow anyone else to make decisions about food preparation, or in the living room or backyard - where she revels in her status as Queen.

"Kitchen." Clay pulls out two cigars. "She told me to send Tara to her once you guys got here. And you…" He hands a cigar to Jax, "…come with me."

Oh shit. He can't ignore a direct order from Clay, but he's not fucking handing over Tara to his mother holding court with the other Old Ladies. The last time that happened - just two weeks ago - Tara had stormed out of the Clubhouse, where she'd been studying for finals while waiting for Jax to finish work. Gemma had ordered her to put the books down and help the croweaters get ready for Fight Night. Help or get out. Tara chose the latter.

"I'll be okay, Baby." Tara kisses him on the cheek and gives his hand a squeeze before smiling at Clay and heading towards the kitchen. Jax can't help himself and watches that perfect ass walk away from him.

"Shit, you got it bad, Kid." Clay smirks at him as they walk towards the open patio door. "I told your mom that you'd get bored of the same flavor after a couple of months, but Gem didn't think so. Looks like she's right. But Tara seems like a good girl…"

Whatever point Clay had planned to make gets interrupted as they run into Bobby, Chibs, Tig and Otto in the backyard - also enjoying cigars. "Where's Piney?" Jax frowns, looking around even though it's obvious that his dad's towering best friend's nowhere in sight.

"Said he'd come by later." Bobby blows out a long stream of white smoke. "But I'm betting he's holed up in the cabin again, marinating in scotch. With Mary and Opie gone, we'd hoped he'd show here."

Jax feels a pang of sadness for the man he regards as his second father. They both suffered JT's loss, but at least he's got Tara to help him through his pain; Piney's lost his wife and son and sometimes it looks like he's distancing himself from the Club as well.

"Hey guys…" Tara pops her head out the door. "Dinner's ready. Gemma says you have fifteen seconds to get your asses to the table or she's feeding your dinner to her crows."

"I guess that's our cue, Boys. Something tells me that it won't be just our dinners that she feeds to those blood-sucking birds." Clay stubs out his cigar and leads them all inside. Walking through the door, Jax once again pulls Tara into his arms; although she leans against him, her eyes are transfixed on some photos on the wall. Tommy.

It's been four years since his baby brother succumbed to the family flaw - the heart defect that both brothers inherited from Gemma - but sometimes Jax misses him fiercely. He knows Tara, whom Tommy adored for pretty much all of his life, feels the same; despite the age difference, those two kindred spirits had been almost inseparable. Jax knows that she's never thrown away any of the kids' books that she always used to read to him nor the dozens of pictures he'd colored for her (some remained framed in her bedroom). Tara lifts a finger to trace his late brother's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Toms," she whispers.

To Jax surprise, dinner goes shockingly well. His mother and Tara seemed to have called a truce as their exchanges might've even been considered pleasant - although that doesn't mean he isn't on alert for one of them to say something to piss the other off, leaving him to referee again. But that doesn't happens. If anything, his mother pisses _him_ off by commandeering Tara again after dinner; Jax had brought his girlfriend to dinner so they could spend time together, not to share her with other people. After an hour of pretending to give a shit about Clay and Otto's plans for TM, he sets off in search for Tara.

When he finds her sitting in the den with Gemma, he's not sure whether to be happy or horrified at the sight of the two most important women in his life talking and giggling as they pored over old photos. Of him.

"Not sure if you remember, he went through a phase when he thought he was Batman." Jax groans inwardly, making a mental note to burn those photo albums. "He wouldn't take off that goddamn head mask and cape long enough for me to wash them; I was sure he was going to get lice or pinkeye…"

"I remember," Tara giggles. "Opie went through the same phase with Transformers - walking around with cardboard boxes stapled to his jeans and sweatshirt. The two of them were such bad-asses. Except for the part about being scared of bees."

"Okay, I think the two of you have had enough fun on this trip down memory lane." Jax interrupts, wrapping his hand around Tara's to pull her to her feet. "I need to spend some time with my girlfriend. Thanks for dinner, Mom." He pecks her on the cheek. "It was great as usual."

"Where are you going?" Gemma calls out as he proceeds to pull Tara out the door. "We're going to open presents soon."

"Bat Cave…" He smirks at her. "Don't wait for us."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this…" Tara crawls into their newly pitched tent and starts spreading the sleeping bags across the nylon floor. "Are you sure we won't freeze out here?"<p>

"We're in California, Babe," he assures her, opening a bottle of whiskey before handing it to her. "The coldest it'll get tonight is about fifty degrees. But don't worry…" He grins at her. "I'll keep you warm. Tonight, all day tomorrow - maybe even all weekend…"

Tonight when he'd taken her to his mom's party, he hadn't planned on winding up at their special place – a private camp site at the base of Mt. Walker; it's winter for fuck's sake, only a complete whack-job would think sleeping outside in tent's a good idea. But after spending all that time with her surrounded by others, he wanted time alone where it'd be just the two of them. And this place - this quiet, magical park where he'd taken her on his sixteenth birthday, made love to her for the first time and then told he loved her - was perfect.

She takes a swig of the whiskey and hands him back the bottle. "And how do you plan on doing that?" She pulls off her peacoat and fingers the bottom of her sweater, pretending to decide whether to keep it on or take it off. Judging from the saucy smile on her lips, he knows more than the sweater's coming off - and that thought alone sends heat coursing through his veins.

"With this…" Jax takes a small, portable camping heater out of his bag and flips the on switch. "…and this…" He tugs her against him then places her soft hand on his hard cock.

"Mmmm. I like a man with a plan." Sinking her tongue into his mouth, Tara pushes him down until he's flat on his back then attacks his fly and boxers until she's massaging his bare dick in one hand and fondling his balls in the other. "Happy Holidays to me…" She drags her tongue across his thick wet head before taking him fully into her mouth, squeezing his sacs with her fingers in rhythm with her tongue and lips and throat working his dick.

Tunneling his fingers through her hair, Jax slams his eyes shut as he basks in the electrifying pleasure. "Oh shit, Babe…Oh fucking shit…" It would be so easy just to like back and let her consume him, but he wants more. He tells her to stop then gently extracts himself from her hands and mouth so that they can strip each other naked and crawl into the combined sleeping bags.

Reaching into his bag, he pulls out a peppermint stick that he'd snatched from the party and unwraps it. "You've always loved licking these things, haven't you?" At her nod, he presses the stick to her lips so she can lash at it with several long, wet licks. His cock jerks at the sight, as if remembering how fucking incredible it'd felt to him just minutes before. Then he rolls the wet stick across her rosy nipples, over and over, making sure to coat those pink buds with the minty stickiness.

She moans his name and arches against him, rubbing her wet heat against his straining dick. Satisfied with his work, he tosses the peppermint stick aside and spreads her legs wide. "Happy Holidays to me…" Bending his head to suck a sticky nipple into his mouth, he plunges deep inside of her - pumping harder and harder, while he licks and sucks on her breasts.

He feels her fingers squeezing his ass, pushing him even deeper inside of her while she thrusts upward to rub her clit against his crotch over and over and over until they're both screaming with pleasure, violently pounding against each other as he floods her with an endless river of molten hot come.

Still buried inside her, he rolls them so she's beside him and presses his face against her heaving breasts, loving the sweet minty flavor still lingering on her nipples as he drops soft kisses then drags his tongue across each distended pink tip. Breathing heavily, she wraps her arms around him.

"We forgot to put something on you…" She runs her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "I'm on the pill so we should be fine, but we shouldn't gamble anymore."

Shit, they'd been so insanely hot for each other, he'd completely forgotten the condom in his wallet and the box in his bag (he had big plans for Christmas Day). Since he first started having sex at fourteen, he'd never forgotten to wrap his shit. Never. Both his parents and his Brothers had harped on him about that given the crazy MC lifestyle; hell knows what kind of foul shit you could catch from some of the croweaters and sweetbutts that serviced the Sons. Not that Tara's even remotely like any of the skanks he'd fucked before her. He'd been her first – and, if he had anything to say about it, her only since he fully plans on marrying her one day.

"Yeah, okay," he agrees, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "But we're going to have kids one day, right?" When he got his Prospect Cut, he'd taken her into the Chapel and told her that his endgame was to take over the Club, marry her and have a bunch of kids. She'd been stunned by his pseudo marriage proposal, but happily agreed before jumping into his arms. He'd just always assumed that she'd want to be a mother given how amazing she'd been with Tommy. But then sometimes, he's not sure - given how badly she'd been treated by her own parents.

"One day…" She traces his lower lip with her thumb. "I'd love to have your babies, Jax. Little blond boys that look just like you."

"And a bunch of little dark-haired girls that look just like you." He kisses her thumb then leans in drop a leisurely kiss on her lips. "Although, we'll need to ship them off to a convent after they turn twelve; I'll never forget how you'd knocked guys on their asses when you were just fourteen - including me."

"Well, I'm just fifteen now - too young to be a mother and you're definitely too young to be a dad. But one day…I can't wait until we have our family, Jax. It'll be so beautiful."

"Yeah, it will." He frames her face and gazes into those incredible green eyes. "I love you more than anything, Tara. You know that, right?"

Those amazing eyes grow misty as she nods. "And I love you. More than anything." Burrowing closer to him, she runs her hands across his bare chest and nuzzles his neck until his cock starts hardening inside of her. Apparently she feels it too because she shoots him that saucy smile right before she clenches her inner muscles around him and nibbles his ear. "When you're ready, Baby, what I want for Christmas is for you to fuck me again."

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
